The invention relates broadly to eyewear which includes a visual entertainment system for the wearer. More specifically, the invention relates to a partial see-through lens which provides artificial visual stimulation in response to an external signal while permitting the wearer to maintain a degree of normal sight. The external signal modulates a visual characteristic of the partial see-through lens.
Many devices and instruments have been proposed to stimulate visual patterns in accordance with a time varying signal derived from an audio source. Such devices provide, for example, pulsating light flashes in response to an audio source to attract people to discotheques. Also, light organs have been proposed which modulate the intensity and/or flicker rate of colored lights according to a musical program. Most of these devices alter the appearance of a room or space by varying the color, intensity or location of lights as the audio signal is generated by live or recorded music. The impact of coupling a visual signal to the music is perceived as enhancing the intensity of the overall audio experience.
It has also been proposed that visual and audio information be coupled, e.g. the pulsation of fluorescent, LED or incandescent light sources in response to an audio signal, wherein the user's (subject's) overall vision is blocked by the generated visual effect. With such devices, the user is precluded from engaging in other activities that demand some degree of attention.
Portable tape, radio or CD players allow the user to respond individually to a musical or audio experience while simultaneously maintaining normal sight to engage in unrelated activities such as walking, jogging, cycling, etc. The user is not confined to a particular location to enjoy the audio experience. The portable players provide listening privacy to the user without eliminating or restricting his or her ability to engage in other activities. It would be desirable to provide eyewear which provides visual or audiovisual stimulation in response to an external signal while maintaining a degree of the wearer's normal sight so as to permit the wearer to engage in other activities.